Wafer probes are typically used to provide an electrical path between a test system and circuits on a wafer, thereby permitting the testing and validation of the circuits at the wafer level, before they are diced and packaged. As technology further develops and the contact pitch on devices decreases, the cross section of the probes also decreases.